


Christmas

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Shower Sex, Sleep, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Christmas

_Ship: Mark Pellegrinox Reader_

_Prompt: ‘First Christmas together as a married couple’  
Trope: Lovers (Married)_

_Genre: Smut, Fluff and Angst  
Setting: Home_

_Warnings: Miscarriage,_

 

Despite the snow that laid, for miles around, you were warm. The weight of the world wasn’t resting on your shoulders for the first time in months. One strong arm was wrapped tightly around your waist, holding you close. The other arm was beneath your head, the muscles remaining unmoving. A large hand covered your stomach, a life was once held there. It’d been a long year, filled with highs and lows. The biggest high came on your wedding day. Looking over to Mark as you walked down the aisle, your future flashed before your eyes. It was the biggest high you’d experienced.

 

It was barely 5 months later when you hit the lowest point. It started with stomach pain, you contacted Mark while making your way to the emergency room. Your world shattered that day, and your marriage very nearly broke down following the news that you would struggle to have children, and the one that you had, had died. Yet somehow, you pulled through. You and Mark, despite everything, managed to continue as strong as ever. You occasionally think back, to the date in August when the spiral of your dreams hit a bump, ending them. It would be near impossible to have children of your own.

 

“You’re thinking too much” Mark’s husky voice pulled you back down to Earth. You shifted and turned in his arms. Looking over his features, you brushed your fingers over the scruff that covered his jaw.   
“Merry Christmas” He grumbled. You smiled and kissed him gently.   
“Merry Christmas” You said softly, pulling the duvet impossibly closer. You pressed yourself against the naked body beside you and shivered slightly, waiting for the heating to kick into gear.   
“Go back to sleep” Mark grumbled, and you couldn’t help but go back to sleep a few minutes later.

 

The next time you awoke, it was close to lunch time. Your parents were downstairs, you could briefly hear the television, but you wanted nothing more than to remain in the arms of your lover, though you could feel him pressed against your thigh, fully hard. Neither of you had the energy to do anything, wishing you could just spend the time asleep.   
“Mark” You whispered. He grunted in response, barely awake.  
“We should get up” You said softly. He grunted again, and shifted. You felt him nudge against your clit, and suddenly, both of you were wakening. Mark’s arms tightened around you, and his hips rolled against you slightly. You moaned softly and spread your legs, allowing him to push into you with ease. You moaned softly and rested your head on his chest, while shifting to lay on top of him. He smiled up to you and kissed you gently, while slowly rolling his hips.   
“I love you” You said softly. Mark smiled and kissed your head gently.   
“I love you too” He said softly, biting his lip when a moan threatened to break out. You knew you both needed to be silent, unless you wanted your parents to walk in on you both. Mark shifted and rolled his hips, shifting to bite down on your neck. You groaned and leant down to nip over his shoulders, attempting to hide your own moans. Mark smirked up to you and rolled his hips into you, while holding your hips down to his. You groaned and soon you were coming, with a moan that Mark swallowed. You groaned and shifted until Mark came inside of you. You grinned down to Mark and kissed him gently.   
“That’s a great way to start Christmas” He smiled. You smiled and kissed him gently.  
“We should shower” You said softly. Mark smiled and kissed you.   
“I’d rather just lay here softly” He responded.   
“Well yeah, but your parents will be here in like, an hour and I doubt they want to see you naked...” You grinned, while trailing a hand down his chest.   
“True…” He muttered, while pulling your hand up and kissing over your knuckles.   
“Come on” You whispered.  
“I don’t want to” He whined. You chuckled.   
“I’ll let you play with these in the shower” You grinned, cupping your breasts. Mark smirked and sat up, climbing out of the bed, while wrapping your legs around him.   
“Come on then” He smiled. You laughed and kissed his cheek, while climbing down and pulling a nightgown on. Mark smirked and pulled some sweatpants on, following you to the towel closet.   
“So easy to get you to do what I want” You smirked. He smiled and shrugged.  
“They’re nice” He chuckled, holding his hands up slightly. You walked down the stairs into the shower room and smiled to your mom, before stepping into the bathroom with Mark. After turning the shower on, you stripped naked and watched as Mark’s hands quickly went to your chest. You grinned and shifted to lean against the wall, letting him enjoy himself.   
“Having fun?” You asked, smiling slightly. Mark smiled and nodded, burying his head in your chest. You groaned as he nipped and left a few marks, shifting to brush your fingers through his hair.   
“I uh…I may or may not have to give you your gift upstairs” You admitted.   
“What do you mean?” Mark asked, looking up to you. You looked down to your belly, it was slightly more rounded than previous days.  
“(Y/N)…What are you saying?” He asked. You bit your lip and smiled.   
“I uh…I’m due in May and June time” You admitted. Mark smiled widely and shifted to kneel, kissing your stomach.   
“I love you” He muttered. You smiled and brushed your fingers through his hair, cradling his head.   
“I uh…I’m doing everything by the book. Nothing that could even have a negative impact and I’m at the doctors every fortnight” You smiled. Mark smiled widely and looked to you.   
“Are you actually? You’re not just shitting me, are you?” He asked. You could see the fear, from past experiences.  
“Do you want to see the scan photos?” You asked. He nodded and stood up, holding you close. You smiled and quickly finished washing your body, though Mark’s hands quickly replaced your own and his hands didn’t leave your body.   


Sat on the bed, Mark was holding the photos in his hands. He was staring in disbelief, hands almost shaking.   
“Are they mine?” He asked.   
“Yep” You said softly, pulling a bra on.   
“When did you find out?” He asked.   
“October…just before Halloween. It was when you ere filming” You said softly. Mark smiled and nodded, shifting to lay back and pull you over him. You smiled and kissed him gently.   
“I love you” He smiled. You smiled and kissed him again.   
“I love you too” You smiled and straddled him, kissing him.   
“I think my parents are here” Mark said when the door could be heard opening. You smiled and nodded, climbing off of him. You held your hands out and lifted him up, pulling him down into a kiss as you backed to the closet. Mark smiled ad held you.   
“Don’t ever want you out of my arms” He whispered. You smiled and kissed him.   
“If only I’d realised sooner” He admitted.   
“Don’t worry about that now…” You trailed off.   
“I loved you for a long time” Mark said, while opening the closet. You sat on the bed and watched him.  
“Did you?” You asked softly. Mark nodded.  
“I loved you for a long time…I just…Married the wrong person” He admitted. You smiled sadly and pulled him close, kissing his head.  
“Listen to me. Forget about the past, it’s us now and no one else…except this one” You smiled. He nodded and hugged you, before dressing again. You followed him down the stairs and walked into the living room, enjoying Christmas day.


End file.
